1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizer and an organic light-emitting display device including the same, and more particularly, to a polarizer that may protect an organic light-emitting device from external impact, and an organic light-emitting display device including the polarizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light-emitting display device, which is a self-emitting device, has advantages of having a wide viewing angle and a high contrast ratio. Because the organic light-emitting display device does not require a backlight unit, the organic light-emitting display device has advantages of having a light and thin design and low power consumption.